Silly Things
by rileyluvr13
Summary: When Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel stumble into St. Patrick's Cathedral, what is Fang really praying for when Max believes him to be resting? Excerpt from Book 1, The Angel Experiment, around page 302. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Maximum Ride series or anything that is associated. All dialogue from this one-shot is taken from the context of the book, and is not mine.

**A/N:** For anyone wondering where this piece would fit, it would go in _The Angel Experiment_, page 302 (or around there). This is from Fang's POV.

* * *

Silly Things

I never believed in religion.

'Cause, come on, what reason did I have to put my trust in some god? I was already a mutant-freak with a fourteen-foot wingspan. Hope for a wholesome life was kind of thin now. And it wasn't like we knew the first thing about religion, anyway. We haven't even come within the proximity of a church for our whole lives.

Until now.

We're in St. Patrick's Cathedral, a sanctuary. There's no chance of being caught by the police now. They were chasing us like a lion after meat, and all for just sleeping in a tree! Pathetic.

Me, Max, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel stumbled down the aisle to the head of the church. I knelt down, taking the stance of a normal prayer: hands clasped, knees down, head bowed.

And now what? What were we supposed to do? Plus, I felt incredibly awkward and out of place. Come on, you would too if you were in a holy place with no idea what was going on. I originally just thought of resting, but I closed my eyes and tried to pray instead.

_Dear God_.

Wow, how weird that sounded in my head. I could be writing to a far off distant friend with a greeting like that. That is, if I had any.

"…I want real parents. But I want them to want me too…"

Nudge. Of course. That's what she'd pray for. A real, loving family, sort of like the one us six formed, except with grown-ups included.

But what could God do about that? Create some artificial parents out of thin air to make Nudge feel she was loved? No, that was stupid. That was not love. Nudge's family was too far gone, and nothing she prayed for in that sense would come true.

Finding family didn't seem to be reasonable.

"…And help me grow up to be like Max…"

Yes, since we _all_ wanted to suffer from head spasms and a voice inside our heads. But, Angel needed a role model in her life. And Max wasn't too horrible of one. I mean, she's held us together for two years. It takes a kind of inner strength to do that.

"…And do something bad to the bad guys. They should not be able to hurt us anymore…"

But see, Angel? They _could_ and _would_. God wasn't going to fire lightning bolts to strike down on all of the Erasers, making their gray coats light on fire and their snarls turn into cries of help. The Erasers, as much as we deny it, have lives too. God can't take away theirs to lengthen ours a little longer, as much as I want it to happen.

Life doesn't work like that, kid.

"…Want to be able to kick Jeb's butt…"

Stupid Jeb. That idiotic traitor. He failed us all when he was the only one we could trust beside ourselves. We _all _want revenge.

Amen to that, Iggy.

"…I want to be big and strong…"

I expected that much from the Gasman. He always wants to be as brave as the rest of us. Being only eight, I can see how he wants to be as courageous as Max, Iggy, and me. We're older, but he just isn't ready yet. I feel sorry for him; only life and hardships can make _that_ wish come true.

"…Help me find some answers…"

We all need answers, Max. Answers to where we came from. Why us. Who our parents are. What happened to Jeb. What's going on.

I sighed, staying completely still in the cathedral. The five of them were done with their wishes, and my knees were slowly seeping with numbness. Not that I'd ever admit it. But I know we are leaving soon, so I have to think quickly.

I didn't think He would appreciate it if I called out to Him and left an open line.

_God. I'm not going to waste my time wishing and praying for silly things that could never come true. Or that I think could never come true. _

_All I'm asking for is a sign. A way to know you're out there and helping. It could be a mother finding her lost child, or a criminal getting some justice served to him. Anything to have a reason to believe, to see a light shining for us six even when the School has done so much harm._

_Thank you._

* * *

**A/N:** My reason for writing this was basically that I was disappointed. We got to hear the true desires and wishes of every group member but of course, not Fang's. So, after being upset for about, oh, the next few pages, I started thinking of what Fang would pray for. And this is what spoke to me.

This was mainly written to quell my excitement for _School's Out – Forever_. Darn stupid bookstores that don't have it in stock!

Sorry if Fang's thoughts aren't really like Fang's thoughts. And for any grammar or spelling that I missed. Also, none of this reflects my views on religion.

I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review please!


End file.
